Cerise Hood
Cerise Hood does not honor her destiny as she wishes to hide her wolf ears, as she struggles to try to become the next Little Red Riding Hood, so she wears a hood to conceal them. She is a Rebel. Unlike some of the Royals, Cerise doesn't approve of being under the spotlight. She enjoys the company of her close friends however. Despite receiving a Happily Ever After (being rescued by Hunter Huntsman), Cerise wishes to change her story because there is to be no wolf there, as Cerise fills out both the Red Riding Hood and Big Bad Wolf role. Personality Cerise Hood is a mysterious girl and she wears her hood to hide her wolf ears. If people make her mad or aggravated, she will briefly show some of wolf self, her eyes will flash yellow and she growls. This may also happen when she is suprised. Appearance Cerise has grey eyes and straight hair with two white streaks, one part of her hair is draped over her shoulder and she always wears her red hood because of her wolf ears. Raven describes Cerise as having broad shoulders and thick legs, suggesting that she's an athlete. Family Cerise is the daughter of Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf from the story Little Red Riding Hood, although she must keep her father a secret. Name As each Ever After High student has their own fairytale-represented name, Cerise means red. Just like Little Red Riding Hood, Cerise Hood has a "red" ring to her name. Her pet Carmine also is another shade of red. The two colors are nearly the same as they have a cherry shade to it. Friends Cerise does not have many friends, she is friends with her roommate Cedar Wood whom she calls sweet, but Cedar is unable to keep ahold of a secret. Cerise is also friends with Raven Queen who knows her secret and Madeline Hatter, who Cerise claims is always so kind to her. Cerise's parents urge her to make more friends, but Cerise enjoys the company of the three in particular. Pet Cerise has a pet direwolf named Carmine. Carmine and Cerise are the best of racing buddies. Romance Cerise has not got a boyfriend, however she says "I've always been drawn to the leader of the pack". Powers Cerise can run extremely fast due to her wolf powers. Cerise has to hide the strength as she's even more athletic than Daring Charming and Hunter Huntsman. Cerise is extremely vigilant and can hear far away. She also says that her hood gives her strength and gives her ability to hide in the shadows. Class Schedule *Chemythstry *Grimmnastics Color Scheme Cerise's outfits consist of three colors: silver, cerise and black. Occasionally, Cerise customizes her outfits with an amount of brown. Outfit: Basic Cerise wears a dress that has a red and black tartan checked top with black lacy sleeves and a double layered black lacy skirt section. Cerise wears a red hooded cloak and the main part of the cloak has a silver and black tree branch design over shades of red. It is fastened with a silver chain. Cerise also wears a black bangle, a red ring and she wears a large brown belt which looks like three belts with silver buckles. Attached to the belt is a silver chain with a silver locket of a leaf design. She carries a beige basket with red handles and ribbons. Cerise wears shimmery grey leggings and shin high, brown high heeled boots with a silver buckle. Outfit: Legacy Day Cerise wears a large red hood with furry white edges. The hood is held together with a large ruby surrounded by silver that is carved to look like wolves. Fancy curled silver is seen around the wolves. Cerise wears a pale scarlet turtleneck shirt which trails onto a black and white straight-lined patterned skirt and shirt. She wears boots. Cerise accessorizes with leather bracelets with chains. Outfit: Getting Fairest Cerise wears her hair in a fringe and messy side braid. She wears a checkered cerise and pale scarlet hood. She wears a darker cerise shirt that is marked white on one part. She wears flashy leather bracelets. Outfit: Hat-tastic Party Cerise wears her hair straight and has the right half of her hair dyed red. She wears a black top with puffy black sleeves and black gloves with a cross-stitched pattern and lace. Cerise flowing patterns on her dress flow down to the near bottom. Black satin furry lining is at the bottom half of her skirt. The other half of her skirt have teacup patterns. She wears her signature cerise hood with a light brown steam punk hat. She accessorizes with a light brown buckled belt with a chain necklace. She wears darker brown socks with black wedges. Trivia * Cerise's favourite foods are bacon, ham and roast pork. * Cerise has the ability to disappear into the shadows. * Cerise has a tendency to pull the front of her hood when she feels like her ears are to be exposed, when they are far under her hood. * Cerise wears her hood everywhere. * Revealed in a few screencaps of a future Ever After High episode, she and her family will have a Little Red Riding Hood-based picnic. * Her father is a teacher at Ever After High called Professor Badwolf. He acts as if she were a regular student and pushes his father-daughter bond between them whenever Cerise gets in trouble, revealed in her diary. * Revealed in "Maddie's Hat-tastic Party", Madeline beleives Cerise's ears are fake and that she wore them to increase the madness for Wonderland. *Cerise has chains on her belt and attached to one of them is a locket containing an image of her and her family, Red Riding Hood and Professor Badwolf. Gallery Cerise Hood Card.png|Card Cerise Hood - Getting Fairest outfit.png|Getting Fairest Cerise art work.png|Art Work Cerise Hood - Legacy Day.png|Cerise on Legacy Day Facebook Art - Cerise.png|Facebook art Cerise and Carmine - The Cat Who Cried Wolf.png|Cerise talking to Carmine. Cerise And Carmine Running - The Cat Who Cried Wolf.png|Cerise Racing Carmine Cerise zip lining - Poppy the Roybel.png|Cerise zip lining Cerise talking on her Mirrorphone - The World of Ever After High.png|Cerise talking on her Mirrorphone. Cerise NOT dancing at the tea party - Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party.png|Cerise at the tea party Rugby at Ever After High.jpg|Cerise playing Rugby Cerise Hood - Profile Art-Work.png|Art Work Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Girls Category:Students Category:Cerise Hood Pages